<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>戒断反应 by Layladida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382218">戒断反应</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida'>Layladida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>WH向，涉及药物滥用</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>戒断反应</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WH向，涉及药物滥用</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  夏洛克现在很焦虑。</p><p>  二十一分钟。</p><p>  跟夏洛克预计的时间比起来约翰整整迟到了二十一分钟。他本该在二十一分钟听到哈德森太太同往常一样迎接和寒暄以及约翰的皮鞋踩在楼梯上发出的嘎吱声，但是这些都发生在漫长的、犹如过了一整个世纪的二十一分钟后。</p><p>  在约翰迟到的这段时间里夏洛克推理出了十五种他迟到的原因，包括可怜的约翰又被迈克罗夫特该死的车绑走了之类的小概率事件。或许再过几秒钟夏洛克就会久违的拿起手机拨通某个胖子的私人号码好好痛骂一番，但是就在这时候，约翰来了。</p><p>  约翰上十七级台阶的速度比平时快了三秒，他正想办法补救这个空档。</p><p>  “抱歉Sherlock”他的声音比身体更早一步钻进这个屋子“Rosie今天在幼儿园出了点状况所以我晚到了一会儿，嘿，你今天还好吗？”</p><p> 气息不稳和没有打理好的衬衫，赶时间的证据，裤脚以及袖口处有明显的泥点，右手食指指尖有碘酒的痕迹，Rosa在荡秋千的时候摔了一跤，很明显。</p><p>  整个埋在靠垫里的夏洛克露出一只眼睛细细演绎着正试图在堆满试管烧杯的餐桌上挪出一点空隙来放下手里外卖的约翰。连绵不断的睡意就像蛛网那样缠进他的思维，拖慢大脑处理信息的速度，一个简单的推理都要花上几乎两倍的时间来完成。空气里混进食物的气味，但并不能勾起夏洛克的食欲。</p><p>  夏洛克暗自舒了口气，身体依旧窝在沙发里一动不动。</p><p>  “Sherlock？你醒着吗？”</p><p>  约翰走近了。他走近了。</p><p>  夏洛克慌张的闭上眼睛，虽然他不知道自己为什么要这么做。或许只有在他睡着的时候约翰才会靠的足够近，所以他在发现这个以后变得非常热衷于装睡，但糟糕的是，约翰身上令人安心的气味就像催眠剂一样，有时候真的会让他陷入沉沉的睡眠之中。从那些气味里他可以从中分解出约翰的须后水以及洗衣液的味道，混杂着医生身上独有的淡淡的消毒水味，或许还有点Rosie喜欢的橘子汁的味道，但最主要还是约翰独有的气息，就像夏天午后的太阳那样干净，让人着迷。令人怀念。 </p><p>  不知怎的，他甚至开始厌倦那些实验，在他身体里的恶魔蠢蠢欲动从而引发出并非表现在神经上的剧痛之时，只有约翰才能抚平他躁动的灵魂。</p><p>  这就是戒断期了，他必须要为他之前的举动付出一定代价，就像世上的其他所有事情一样。</p><p>  结束了一天繁忙的工作后约翰还要安顿好她可爱的女儿才能到贝克街，所以这大概是晚上六点钟左右。八点的时候约翰会准时离开，接走待在邻居家的女儿。最近一段时间夏洛克甚至开始讨厌八这个数字。他每天和约翰见面的时间只有两个小时，也许更少。</p><p>  夏洛克开始想念那些半夜两点吵醒睡在楼上的约翰的日子。</p><p>  他知道自己必须好好和约翰说会儿话，能看见对方的那种。</p><p> </p><p>  夏洛克慢慢睁开眼睛。约翰正蹲在沙发前面看着他。John的眼睛蓝得像海水，夏洛克发现。</p><p>  </p><p>  在没有案子的时候，约翰就会讲起这一天里发生的有意思的琐事，而不知道什么时候开始夏洛克便很乐意倾听约翰的生活。约翰是个很好的讲述者，过去几年约翰的博客成了夏洛克的救星，但可惜的是他现在不会更新它了。</p><p>  约翰在讲到第三个故事的时候发现夏洛克只是用叉子戳着面条而不是吃掉它们。 </p><p>  “Sherlock，你必须得吃点东西。”</p><p>  “我不是很饿John”夏洛克别过脸，像是在闹别扭。</p><p>  约翰叹了口气，这么多年过去夏洛克竟然还像自己第一次见到他那样不可思议的保持着小孩子的性子。</p><p>  “听着，Sherlock…”约翰清了清嗓子</p><p>  “你知道我现在有了女儿，我不能二十四小时当你的监护人”</p><p>  “我知道。”夏洛克抬起眼睛，揣测着约翰的意思。</p><p>  “我的意思是如果有合适的人选……你可以找一个新的室友？”</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>  “据我所知除了几个特定的人以及停尸房里的尸体以外没有谁能跟我独处超过一个小时。”夏洛克正极力隐忍着莫名的愤怒。</p><p>  作为世界上最了解这位大侦探的人，约翰当然感觉到了夏洛克的情绪。因为夏洛克本身就是个容易情绪化的人，虽然这一点被他隐藏的相当好。此时的约翰非常后悔自己刚刚说出的话。</p><p>  “对，没错”约翰再次清了清嗓子“除非那个人侵略过阿富汗。”他很庆幸自己拥有化解尴尬的能力。意料之中的，夏洛克笑了，但他看起来并不是真的开心。</p><p>  该死，夏洛克的眼睛出卖了他。约翰从那里面看到了自己忽略已久的东西。</p><p> </p><p>  “或许你可以考虑搬回来住。”</p><p>  </p><p>  等等。</p><p>  当夏洛克突然意识到自己似乎说出了心中所想之时，已经晚了。他的笑容凝固在脸上。</p><p>  约翰愣住了，这不意味着他没有想过夏洛克会跟他提起这个，只是他没有想过会是在此时此刻，在他还没有采取任何可以接受这个消息的措施的时候。</p><p>  夏洛克抿起嘴唇。他不知道怎么办。</p><p>  “不，不是……”夏洛克试图解释什么，他飞快的眨着眼睛，但很显然他没法很好的组织语言。心脏跳的飞快，血液在血管里奔流的声音很刺耳，一切都变得嘈杂起来。</p><p>  “我能理解你John，我是不会要求你做任何事的，我只是随口一说罢了，不用在意。” 他耸了耸肩，就像是对某件事情无能为力了那样。</p><p> </p><p>  上帝啊。</p><p>  夏洛克开始恨自己聊天不经大脑的毛病。</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p>  当戒断期刚刚开始的时候简直是噩梦。虽说这些桥段恶俗到几乎会出现在每一部深夜档的恐怖电影里，但当莫里亚蒂第一次出现在浴室的镜子里时夏洛克着实感受到了恐惧，他花了几分钟的时间才意识到那声惊叫源于自己，这让他十分恼怒。即使这样，夏洛克有时也会私心希望戒断期延长一些，就比如他会在看到约翰坐在属于他的椅子上翻阅报纸，这几乎每晚都会发生，每到这时候夏洛克就会坐到约翰对面，这种熟悉的感觉让他分不清现实和幻觉。</p><p>  没错，夏洛克很享受和约翰待在一起的时光，哪怕没有惊心动魄的冒险，只是他们两个坐在一块儿喝茶下棋来打发时间也会让夏洛克感到很舒服。只是这样的日子久而久之逐渐让夏洛克习以为常，仿佛那是空气的一部分。直到约翰离开，那就像是把维持生命的空气从夏洛克的生命里抽离一样。</p><p>  现在他需要习惯这个——回到没有约翰的生活里去。虽然这很难。</p><p>  </p><p>  那瓶 会让他感觉好些的 药丸就摆在卧室的床头柜上，那是差不多两个星期以前约翰给他的。今天他终于不再选择忽视它。夏洛克明白自己会逐渐好转，这就意味着他不会再看见自己幻觉里的约翰。可他必须迈出这一步，没有别的选择。</p><p>  </p><p>  事实上，夏洛克的确在好转。当他拿起剃须刀的时候手不会抖得厉害，所以刀片不会再在脸上留下细小的割伤，他的睡眠也基本回归正常(夏洛克意义上的正常)，雷斯垂德也终于能放心的把手里要紧的案子委托给他了。</p><p> </p><p>    显微镜、各种试剂和罪证甚至比以往更有吸引力，能够让夏洛克沉迷于寻找谜底的快乐中几天之久。他的时间被占满，所有精力全部专注于这些让他着迷的案子里。夏洛克想要这样，因为在他的身体好转以后约翰不会经常来看望他了，三天，五天，直到半个月才会出现一次的时候，夏洛克开始不停的接案子，让自己的状态保持在超负荷的边缘。</p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  一切都步入正轨，这很好。</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  ————</p><p>  “你得停下来，Sherlock.” </p><p> </p><p>  “为什么？别告诉我我现在连工作的权利都没有了。”夏洛克扬起眉毛反驳他。“我活着，而且活的很好，非常好，好的不得了。”他放下茶杯，杯底和桌面相撞发出很大的响声。</p><p> </p><p>  “哦那真抱歉，这句话我只能认同一半。也就是你还活着，可是相当糟糕。”约翰努力不让自己吼出来，但他失败了。</p><p>  眼前的夏洛克让他非常生气，要不是雷斯垂德的电话打过来，约翰可能就永远不会知道夏洛克这个愚蠢的疯子竟然为了一个捕捉杀人犯拿自己当诱饵，再一次。</p><p>  大概一周之前，发生了一起连环杀人事件。可夏洛克却在雷斯垂德毫不知情的情况下擅自行动。他成功了，当然。可代价是他的右手手臂多了一条需要缝针的划伤。</p><p>  夏洛克想让格雷葛瞒着约翰，可是格雷葛还是打给了约翰，也就是夏洛克拒绝待在医院之后的第三天。</p><p>  “所以这个，也是你计划里的一部分？”约翰指着夏洛克缠着纱布的手臂。“Sherlock Holmes你知不知道没有割到动脉纯粹是你该死的运气！” </p><p>  “天啊John，就算是上帝也有计算失误的时候！你能不能安静一会儿，这对我来说根本无关紧要。”</p><p>  “无关紧要？你要是真死了怎么办？你是打算永远都不让我知道还是让我替你收尸？！”</p><p>  约翰简直被气的头昏脑涨。他无法承受自己险些再次失去夏洛克的事实，更无法面对伤痕累累的夏洛克。上一次在库尔沃顿医院里发生的事让约翰整晚睡不着觉，他不敢想象如果再迟哪怕一分钟，他就会永远失去自己最好的朋友。约翰绝对不会允许这样的事情再次发生，永远不会。</p><p>  对于夏洛克，约翰更多的是心底的钝痛而非愤怒。不知道从什么时候开始，他变得没办法真正的生夏洛克的气。他们俩都承受的够多了。</p><p>  </p><p>  壁炉里的火焰在加热安静的空气。过了一会儿约翰彻底冷静了下来。他决定和夏洛克好好谈谈。</p><p>  “为什么不叫上我？”</p><p>  “什么？”</p><p>  “每次遇到这种…危险的事你都会叫上我。”</p><p>  “John，”夏洛克轻叹 “你要知道，我不能。”</p><p>  “为什么？”</p><p>  “我不能将你置于险境。”</p><p>  “那我也不能看着你一个人冒险。”</p><p>  约翰起身，温柔的抓住夏洛克的肩膀和他对视。“看着我，Sherlock。你还有别的地方受伤了吗？实话跟我说。”</p><p>  这一刹那，夏洛克觉得自己鼻子酸酸的。</p><p>  夏洛克从来不喜欢被人照顾，那感觉就好像自己没有能力处理好任何事。但是他发现自己没办法离开约翰，他沉迷于约翰身上的气味，仿佛那就是他百分之七的可卡因溶液，他迷恋约翰看着自己时的神情。只有在约翰身边时，夏洛克才能真切的感受到自己是被在乎的。 </p><p>  </p><p>  “没有，John”哽咽而破碎的声音从他的喉咙里钻出“啊，或许我还撞到了桌子，但是这个没……”</p><p>  </p><p>  夏洛克的话被约翰的突如其来的拥抱打断了。</p><p> </p><p>  约翰从来没有发现夏洛克原来这么瘦，当他抱着夏洛克的时候，隔着薄薄的衬衫，手指可以感受到夏洛克肩胛骨的形状，沿着脊椎骨蔓延向上，是温暖柔软的颈部皮肤和漆黑细碎的发卷。约翰更加深刻的认识到，夏洛克根本不是人们口中所说的冰冷的推理机器，他是个有着炙热情感的、散发着温度的人。</p><p>  </p><p>  夏洛克没有意识到自己正在发抖。他把脸埋进约翰胸口柔软的衣料里，呼吸着约翰的体温，他发现约翰的拥抱足以驱赶世界上所有戾气，就像现在的他一样袒露无疑，一切用来保护自己的盔甲顷刻间土崩瓦解。他意识到自己有那么爱约翰，从一开始就是。</p><p>  </p><p>  夏洛克能够感受到约翰柔软的嘴唇亲吻他的太阳穴。他等这个真的太久了。</p><p>  </p><p>  他将手臂环得更紧些。</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> ——————</p><p>  </p><p>  『John，我觉得Rosie是只猫，她不让我工作。 ——SH』 </p><p>   </p><p>   『你再忍一忍，我马上就回去。』</p><p>  </p><p>  要不是一场很重要的学术会议正巧赶上了周末和哈德森太太外出，约翰才不会让夏洛克和罗莎共处一室。那简直就是灾难。</p><p>  十分钟以后。</p><p>  『她试图在我的显微镜上画青蛙。——SH』</p><p> </p><p>  『让她远离你的实验品。给她找张纸。』</p><p> </p><p>  『她差点把我手头案子的物证泡进牛奶。——SH』</p><p> </p><p>  『天啊，Sherlock。别让她动你那些东西，尤其注意那些化学试剂。』</p><p> </p><p>  约翰现在没心情开会了，似乎那两个在贝克街的小朋友即将引发第三次世界大战，自己得赶紧回去拯救世界。</p><p>  会议一结束约翰就立刻打了辆出租车往回赶。</p><p>  </p><p>  奇怪的是他并没有听到意料之中的鸡飞狗跳。当他推开客厅门的那一刻，眼前的场面让他永生难忘。</p><p>  夏洛克正坐在他的椅子上面看书，这没什么。重点是他的小罗茜趴在夏洛克腿上睡得正香，午后的阳光打在她身上就像是天使降临在人间那样。</p><p>  约翰微笑着走过去亲吻了他的小女孩。</p><p>  “Well，看来相处的还不错。”约翰笑着调侃到。</p><p>  藏在书后面的夏洛克露出他那副苦大仇深的表情。“显然，我们相处的很好。” 显然 两个字被夏洛克咬的很重。</p><p>  约翰笑了。</p><p>  </p><p>  “我想跟你说件事，Sherlock” 正尽力抚平夏洛克乱蓬蓬的卷发时，约翰说到。</p><p>  “什么？”夏洛克把书放到一边，望向约翰。</p><p>  “关于，那件事，我一直没给你准确的答复。”</p><p>  “如果你愿意 ” 约翰的眼睛一直没有离开夏洛克 “我想和Rosie搬回来。你看怎么样？”</p><p>  夏洛克静止了，他的思维宫殿里乱成一团，这个消息需要时间来消化。</p><p>  “Sherlock？你还好吗？你吓着我了。”</p><p>  </p><p>  “当然，John，当然了。我非常乐意……”夏洛克张大的眼睛里布满星星，这个消息甚至比九分的案子还要振奋人心。</p><p>  “你同意了？真的？”约翰看起来和夏洛克一样高兴。</p><p> </p><p>  “我怎么能拒绝？”</p><p> </p><p>  “那我们得好好打扫屋子了？”</p><p> </p><p>  “当然！还要给Rosie腾出一个房间。”</p><p> </p><p>  “依我看就把楼上那间让给她怎么样？”</p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  约翰靠近夏洛克，把他拉进一个温柔又缠绵的深吻。</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>————</p><p>  </p><p>  不久前的一天，当夏洛克右手臂的纱布还没拆下来的时候，当约翰第一次拥抱了夏洛克的时候。</p><p>  </p><p>  “我爱你，一直都是。”他说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>